


into you

by Anonymous



Series: ain't close enough [3]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Nipple Play, Overstimulation, Porn with Feelings, Relationship Negotiation, Sappy, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 18:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20068912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Alexander knows it's time they had a conversation.





	into you

**Author's Note:**

> Yooooo I'm back! Prepare for some feelings, you guys. They have them. Lots of them.

The whole family is planning to drive out to the lake for a long weekend together before Alexander and Colton start their full-time summer training routines, and it had been Daniel's idea to suggest that Alexander and Colton head up a couple of days early. His explanation to their parents had been that they could get things ready for the rest of the family, air out the bedrooms at the cabin and stock up on food, but he'd winked outrageously at Alexander over their mom's shoulder when she turned to ask him if he'd mind. Daniel means well, Alexander's sure, and it's not like he's going to turn down the chance to spend some time alone with Colton, especially in a place where they're not going to be interrupted.

"Hey," Colton says about halfway through their drive. He's sitting in the passenger's seat, idly humming along to whatever comes on the radio, and he's got his fingers tangled with Alexander's over the center console. "Uh."

"What's up?" Alexander asks, glancing over quickly. Highway driving is the easiest kind of driving, especially in the middle of a weekday. It's why he lets himself get away with only having one hand on the wheel, and why he lets himself look over, even if he looks back at the road almost immediately.

"So I think part of the reason Daniel bought us this time is so we could talk," Colton says, shifting to face Alexander. "About what came up while we were, uh."

Alexander's cheeks heat up. "Yeah," he says. It's been four days since Daniel had walked in on them, and Alexander's been dwelling on it ever since. He knows that he and Colton have a lot to talk about, and it's not that he's nervous, but his stomach is a little tight anyway. 

"We can wait until we're there," Colton says, squeezing Alexander's hand. "I just-- once we get there and we have a house and a bed to ourselves, I have the feeling we're gonna take advantage of that, but I think we should talk before we have sex."

"We should," Alexander agrees, smile flickering across his face. "Listen to you being all responsible."

For probably the first time in his life, Colton doesn't rise to the bait. "This is important," he says, quiet and serious. "And I'm asking for what I want."

Alexander squeezes Colton's hand tightly, then raises their hands quickly so he can press a kiss to the back of Colton's. He glances at the road around them, then puts his turn signal on, pulling off onto the shoulder. He lets go of Colton's hand so he can put the car in park, then turns to face him.

He and Colton look so much alike that it's a joke in their family; there are plenty of photos from their childhood that they only know who's who in because their mom has always been good about neatly labelling the backs with names and dates and descriptions. It's not quite like looking into a mirror, but Alexander knows Colton's face better than he knows his own by this point, anyway. He recognizes the flash of surprise across his features, then the appreciation, and then the contemplation. It's pretty much a reflection of what Alexander's feeling, and he's not surprised to see it, not at all.

There are a thousand things Alexander wants to say here, and he's trying to sift through them, find the right place to start, when Colton gives him half a smile. "So," he says. "I love you. I'm in love with you."

"Colton," Alexander says, and it's like something gives way in his chest, and suddenly he can't stop smiling. "Do you know how long I've been wanting to say that to you?"

"You can say it now," Colton offers. "Like, right now."

"I love you," Alexander says, reaching out for Colton's hand again. "God, I love you so much it's like it's been killing me not to tell you."

Colton's smile is bright and full. "Yeah, I know the feeling."

Alexander laughs. "I love you," he says again, and this time when he kisses Colton's hand it's with a smile on his face.

"Here," Colton says. He disentangles their hands and unbuckles his seatbelt, and then he's leaning across the console, pressing a soft kiss to Alexander's lips. It's chaste, sweet, and Alexander leans forward when Colton draws back, kissing him again.

Colton's laugh is soft against Alexander's lips. "Hey," he says, putting a hand on Alexander's face, cupping his jaw. "I love you, and we should keep talking, and we _definitely_ shouldn't have sex in the car on the side of the road."

"Spoilsport," Alexander mumbles, and Colton laughs again as he pulls back.

"We have the cabin for two whole days before anyone else gets there, and Daniel promised to let us know if plans changed and they left the house early," Colton points out, putting his seatbelt back on. "We have a little time."

"Funny how you think two days is gonna be enough," Alexander says, but he puts the car into drive and signals to pull back onto the highway, starting the trip again. 

"It's not gonna be enough," Colton says. "No such thing."

"That's so sappy, oh my god," Alexander says, smiling.

"Yeah, well, it's true," Colton says, as if that's a real argument. "We only get the summer, and we don't even really get the whole thing to just be us together. Two days isn't gonna be enough, but we'll deal with it."

"Yeah," Alexander says. He can't help the sigh that escapes him. "We will."

Colton reaches out and touches Alexander's thigh, and Alexander reaches down to take his hand again. Colton laughs a little. "If this was any other situation, I'd be asking you out," he says. "Be my boyfriend, all that stuff."

So many emotions happen in Alexander's chest at the same time, and he has to swallow hard. "Not if I asked you first."

"Oh, it's a competition now?" Colton asks, clearly amused. "Maybe I'd be super romantic about it. Take you out on the lake, hold your hand, make you dinner."

Alexander hums and squeezes Colton's hand. "We're only two hours from the lake. Sounds like all you have to do is make me dinner when we get there."

"I can do that," Colton says. "We'll have to hit the grocery store first, though."

"Well, that's on our list of things to do anyway," Alexander replies. "You gonna cook me something fancy?"

"I'll manage something," Colton says. He hesitates, rubbing his thumb against the back of Alexander's hand. "I think that sounds like a nice thing to do for my boyfriend."

"Colton," Alexander says, squeezing his hand hard. "I-- we have to be careful."

"We've always had to be careful," Colton points out. "I love you. I want you. This is… it's just putting a name to what we've both been thinking about, isn't it?"

Alexander swallows. "Yeah."

"If it's not something you actually want," Colton starts, and his tone is calm but he's holding Alexander's hand in a death grip.

"It is," Alexander says hastily. "It's-- I _love_ you, Colton. I meant it before and I mean it now. I just don't want to make this any harder for either one of us."

"It's always gonna be hard," Colton says. "This is-- I'm asking for what I want again, and if you say no, I'm gonna respect that. I know you're looking out for both of us."

"I love you," Alexander says again. "Let me… I need to think about it. Just for the drive, okay? Let me think."

Colton raises their hands and presses his lips to the back of Alexander's, an echo of what Alexander had done earlier. "Of course," he says. "I, uh. I have something else for you to think about. Do you want to try multitasking, or should I wait?"

Alexander laughs. "Hit me with it."

"I want you to ask for things, too," Colton says. "I know why you didn't want to at first, why it's been so important for you to have me be the one to ask every time, but that's… things have changed. This is more than us messing around, more than just sex. You're not taking advantage of me, and we both know it."

"Yeah, I know," Alexander agrees. Even if he's not sure about anything else right now, he's sure about that.

"So we should be equals in this," Colton goes on. "Even if you decide that we shouldn't say boyfriend, even if this is the same thing it was before except now we're acknowledging there are feelings, even if nothing else changes, I want that."

Alexander takes a deep, steady breath. "Thank you for asking," he says. "I… yeah. That makes sense."

"But," Colton says, and when Alexander glances over, he's smiling wryly. "There's a but in there."

"Let me think about that, too," Alexander says. "I want us to be equals in this, but I need…"

"To think about it," Colton finishes when Alexander doesn't. "I did warn you about that."

"You did," Alexander agrees, flashing him a smile. "Anything else you want to throw at me, or can I start the thinking process?"

Colton laughs. "Go ahead and start the computer program in your head," he teases. "Weigh all the pros and cons. See what, I don't know, what values you can assign to each thing, you giant economics nerd."

"You love me anyway," Alexander shoots back, because now he can.

"I do," Colton says without hesitating. "You're still a giant fucking nerd, though."

It's something only a brother could get away with saying, Alexander thinks, amused. It's not like Colton's that different; he's a Harvard boy, too, even if he's not following exactly in Alexander's footsteps. The places they're different are just as important as all the places they're the same, when it comes down to it.

Colton goes back to singing along with the radio; Alexander's glad they have satellite, because he remembers doing this when they were kids, crammed into the back of their parents' SUV and trying to listen to whatever was crackling over the airwaves, the station changing every half hour or so. It's easier to relax into the drive when they don't have to fiddle with the dial, and it means that Alexander has time to think about… all of this, if he's being honest with himself.

He loves Colton. That's not in question, hasn't been for a while now, even if he hasn't let himself say the words before. Colton's right, too; if they were any other two people, if they weren't brothers on top of all of the rest of it, there's no doubt in Alexander's mind that they'd be together in a way more official capacity. Hell, he'd dated someone his freshman year at Harvard and he hadn't liked them even a fraction as much as he loves Colton. It's not a question of whether or not he loves Colton enough for them to do this, to actually date him, even if it's in secret; it's about whether or not it's the best thing for him, for them.

Every part of Alexander's mind has always insisted that it's not the best thing, that it's even more hurtful than anything else they're done, but Alexander pushes through what he knows is just anxiety piling on top of instinct and really thinks about it. Colton hadn't been wrong, saying that _boyfriend_ is just a label for what they're already doing and feeling. It's not like saying a word-- or _not_ saying a word-- is going to change anything for either of them, and it's also not like either one of them is going to trip up and tell someone about what they've been doing just because there's a label for it now. And if they're boyfriends, Alexander thinks, if they're really and truly equals in this, then Colton wanting Alexander to ask for things makes sense.

He loves Colton, Alexander thinks again, and this time it's like a realization. He loves Colton, he's _in love_ with Colton, and all Colton's asking for is to use a word and for Alexander to use more of his. It's almost ridiculous to think that Alexander is balking, when he thinks about it that way.

Alexander sits with it for the rest of the drive, and the more he turns it over in his head, the more comfortable it feels. He's made his mind up long before he pulls onto the long dirt road that leads to the cabin, but he waits until he's parked the car and they've both gotten out to stretch their legs before he does anything.

"Hey," he says, reaching towards Colton. Colton takes his hand immediately, grinning when Alexander tugs him in. Alexander brushes a quick kiss against his mouth, then pulls back and smiles. "Go out with me. Be my boyfriend."

Colton blinks at him, then laughs. "Okay, that doesn't count as you asking," he says, but he's smiling widely. "Technically I brought it up, so that means I asked."

Alexander laughs. "Make me dinner and I'll let you have that one," he says. "Since you also brought that up."

"I will," Colton promises. "This is… are you sure, Alexander?"

"I'm sure," Alexander says firmly. "It's important enough to you that you wanted to bring it up to me. And you're right about it just being a word for what's already going on."

"And the other thing?" Colton asks.

"It's gonna be tough for me," Alexander admits. "But you're right about that, too. It's not going to work as anything other than us just messing around if I can't ask you for things. I'll work on it."

Colton's whole face transforms when he smiles, wide and happy like Alexander just granted every wish he's ever had. He draws in close, sliding his free hand around Alexander's waist. "Thank you."

"Hey, look, a chance to practice," Alexander says, smiling at Colton. "Kiss me?"

"Smooth," Colton says, laughing, but he leans the rest of the way in and kisses Alexander, sure and sweet.

Alexander has never given it a lot of thought because it had always been too dangerous, but he relaxes into the kiss now and lets his mind focus on the way Colton kisses him, how his thumb rubs against Alexander's hip, the fact that he wants Colton to keep kissing him, here on the lake and back at home and everywhere either of them lives. He probably never had a chance, he figures, because Colton has always made these breathy little sounds against his mouth, has always chased after Alexander's lips if he pulls back first, has always looked absolutely focused on Alexander when they finally do part. Alexander is pretty much helpless to resist him, and he always has been.

"Inside?" Colton asks quietly, resting his forehead against Alexander's. "I really, really want to just… take my time with you."

Alexander shivers. "Yeah," he says, and he can hear how breathless he sounds. "I want you to fuck me."

Colton's eyes go dark. "Yeah? Tell me how."

"Inside," Alexander says. "Let's-- inside."

"Yeah, definitely," Colton agrees. He steps back but doesn't let go of Alexander's hand, turning to lead him towards the cabin. He's somehow already got his key out, and he unlocks the door and pushes it open smoothly, tugging Alexander in behind him.

"Okay, this is inside enough," Alexander says, and Colton's laughing when Alexander shuts the door, but he follows easily when Alexander backs up against it and pulls him in. Alexander puts his hands on Colton's hips and takes a deep breath, looking him in the eye. "I want you to fuck me," he says, quiet but clear. "I want you in me, and I want to feel it, and I want you to keep going and keep going until we're both too tired to go anymore."

"Shit," Colton says, low and rough. "Yeah, I want that."

"I want you to make me come," Alexander goes on. "And then I want you to keep going, Colton."

"Fuck," Colton breathes out. "Yeah. Yes to all of that."

"Bedroom," Alexander says. "Upstairs. Come on."

"But that means letting go of you, and I really don't want to," Colton replies, somehow moving even closer.

Alexander kisses him, feather light, and then leans back again. "We don't have lube here, and I love you, but not enough to take you dry."

Colton snorts and drops his head to Alexander's shoulder. "Romantic."

Alexander grins, nudging his nose against Colton's temple. "I _did_ say I love you."

"I guess that counts," Colton says, lifting his head and stepping back. "Fine, we can go upstairs."

"Good call," Alexander says. His eyes drop to the front of Colton's pants, then draw back up his body. "Upstairs, and then we get naked."

"Very naked," Colton confirms, walking towards the staircase. "I vote we don't wear clothes for the rest of the day."

"Keep me in bed for that long and we won't have to," Alexander points out, following him up.

Colton groans. "Don't say shit like that if you want us to make it to the bedroom without having to stop."

"It's two doors away," Alexander says, laughing as they walk down the hallway.

Colton smiles and pushes Alexander up against the wall. "But you're right here," he says. "Maybe I'm distracted."

It's sweet and it's corny and it's something Alexander absolutely would have expected Colton to say, if he'd ever dared to think of this exact situation. He can't help the way he leans in, kissing Colton just to do it, shivering as Colton runs his hands down to cup Alexander's ass and squeeze firmly.

"Maybe," Alexander says, pulling back and tilting his head as Colton mouths along his jaw. "Maybe we should move, like, five steps to the left, and then we can continue the 'getting naked' part of the plan, and we can get distracted in other ways."

Colton hums against Alexander's neck, and it makes him shiver. "That's a good plan."

"I try," Alexander manages, and Colton kisses his neck once more before pulling back.

"Oh, hey, the bedroom," Colton says, voice mild, and Alexander watches as he pushes the door open and walks in.

Alexander closes his eyes and slowly counts to five in his head, because fond irritation is still irritation, and he doesn't really want that to be part of this. He takes a deep breath and opens his eyes, then turns and walks into the bedroom they've shared since they were kids.

Colton's most of the way to naked, and Alexander has to stop and take in the sight of him, the strong lines of his back tapering down to his ass, toned thighs tensing as he balances first on one foot and then the other to pull his socks off. He turns and gives Alexander a smile, and Alexander takes a step towards him. It's like they're magnets, Colton standing in the middle of the room and Alexander making his way to him, shedding his clothes as he goes.

"You forgot something," Colton says when Alexander stops in front of him. He slides his hand over Alexander's hip, pushing a finger beneath the waistband of his boxers. "It's gonne be hard to fuck you like you asked if you have these on."

"You should take them off me, then," Alexander says, putting his hand on Colton's stomach and dragging it up to brush against his nipple.

Colton inhales sharply. "Alexander," he says, voice strangled, and then he drops to his knees, gripping Alexander's hips tightly in his hands and looking up at him. It's a hell of a sight, Colton's face inches away from where Alexander's cock is straining against the fabric of his boxers, and Alexander holds his breath as Colton leans forward, lips brushing against the head of Alexander's cock through his boxers.

"Oh," Alexander gasps, and the only reason he doesn't rock forward is because Colton's holding him in place. Colton grins at him, and then he kisses firmly down the length, dragging his mouth so the fabric pulls against him. It's a tease, and Alexander groans and tangles his fingers in Colton's hair as Colton presses his tongue against the fabric.

"You," Colton says, pulling back when Alexander groans again, "have no _idea_ how you look when you're like this. You make me want every single impossible thing."

"I want every single impossible thing with you anyway," Alexander says. He's done holding back, he thinks, done not letting Colton know exactly what this means to him, what _he_ means.

"Always," Colton says, and it sounds like he's making a promise and like he's saying something he means with every fiber of his being all at the same time.

"Come on," Alexander says, loosening his grip on Colton's hair so he can brush his fingers through it instead.

Colton nods and pulls Alexander's boxers down, gently lifting one of Alexander's feet and then the other, pulling the boxers out of the way so Alexander is left standing naked on the floor. He gives Alexander a slow once-over, gaze traveling up his body, and when his eyes meet Alexander's, they're dark. "I love you," he says, and he flashes Alexander a small smile.

"I love you, too," Alexander says, smiling back at him. "Is… do you want to change the plan here? We don't have to--"

"No," Colton cuts in firmly. "I can blow you later. I want to give you everything you asked for."

"I mean, I'm not gonna say no to you blowing me," Alexander says, raising an eyebrow.

"And it's not what you asked for this time," Colton says. "You get what you ask for, too. I'm not going to say no to you, either."

"Not unless you have to?" Alexander asks. It's almost funny, hearing his own words quoted at him like this.

Colton laughs and stands. "As if you'd ever ask for anything I couldn't give you."

"I'll do my best," Alexander promises. He sways into Colton's space, smiling when Colton just catches his hips and leans in to kiss him. It's easy in ways Alexander has come to expect, sliding his arms over Colton's shoulders and holding him close as they kiss, and Alexander would happily stay here forever, he thinks, no space between them and everything he wants in his arms.

Colton pulls back after a while but doesn't go far, resting his forehead against Alexander's. "Let me," he says, one hand going from Alexander's hip to his ass, pulling to the side, opening him up. It makes Alexander shiver, and he nods when Colton presses a finger against him, rubbing gently at his hole. Colton leans back in and kisses him, the same slow, sweet kind of kiss as before, and Alexander gasps into Colton's mouth when Colton pushes the tip of his finger in.

"Yeah," Alexander says, dropping his head to Colton's shoulder. He breathes in and out steadily, keeping himself from tensing as Colton works his finger in deeper. He's good at taking it, he knows, and part of it is probably that he likes it so much, but he knows it's also because he's gotten good at keeping himself relaxed and ready.

Colton turns his head, nose brushing Alexander's ear. "I want to do you in the shower," he says. "Push you up against the wall and take you from behind."

"Fuck," Alexander breathes out. "Yeah. Absolutely."

"Tomorrow," Colton promises, biting gently at Alexander's ear before pulling his finger out. "Now, though, I think it's time to move this to the bed."

Alexander nods, stepping back when Colton lets go of his hip. "Do we have--"

"Yes," Colton says, leaning over and pulling the nightstand open. "Unless you weren't about to ask about lube."

"I was," Alexander says, grinning. "I guess you can put 'mind reader' on your resume."

"Nah, I just know you," Colton says, and Alexander doesn't know what his face does in response to that, but it makes Colton's expression soften.

"I love you," Alexander adds, because it being obvious doesn't mean he doesn't want to say it anyway.

"Same," Colton says. "A lot, actually."

Alexander smiles helplessly, but he makes himself step towards the bed instead of towards Colton. "How do you want me?"

"On your back," Colton says. His cheeks are pink. "I want to see you when you come."

"God, yeah," Alexander says, sitting down. He swings his legs up, glad they'd decided to leave a bottom sheet on the bed when they'd packed the cabin up last summer. He wouldn't want to sleep on it, but it's clean enough to lay back on, a good enough place to spread his legs so Colton can kneel between them.

Colton doesn't waste any time; he uncaps the lube and squeezes some out, spreading it over his fingers before reaching between Alexander's legs again. He pushes in slowly, and it's easier this time, with the lube and the stretch and the angle. Colton pulls out and then pushes back in with two, and Alexander's cock twitches against his stomach when Colton brushes against his prostate.

"Can I tell you about a fantasy I have?" Colton asks, dragging his fingers back out again.

"Yeah, yes," Alexander says, nodding maybe a little too fast.

Colton kisses his knee. "I want to lay you out and finger you until you come," he says. "I think you could get there without me ever touching you. You're so responsive."

Alexander's mouth drops open as Colton punctuates his statement by pushing into him with three fingers, immediately bending them and hitting his prostate. "God," he chokes out. "I haven't-- I've never--"

"It's just a fantasy," Colton murmurs, moving his fingers inside Alexander, stretching and flexing him open. Alexander can feel how quickly he's relaxing into it, and he loves it, loves that his body is on board with him giving it up when Colton asks him to.

"I want to try," Alexander says. "I want you to get me there, Colton, I want it."

"You want it, huh," Colton says, and suddenly his fingers are moving faster, fucking smoothly into Alexander's hole. Alexander opens his mouth and hears the punched-out sound that falls from it, and he doesn't care at all, wouldn't want to keep his noises back for anything right now.

"Please," Alexander says, asks, nearly begs. "I'm good, please just--"

"Okay, baby, okay," Colton says, pulling his fingers out, and Alexander honestly isn't sure if he moans because of the feeling or the pet name. Colton doesn't tease at all, just slicks his cock and shuffles forward, and then they're both groaning as he sinks into Alexander.

"Fuck," Alexander says, and he means it exactly as reverently as it sounds in the air around them. "Colton."

"Alexander," Colton replies, leaning down to brush their mouths together. Alexander tips his head up and slides his arms around Colton's back, cupping his shoulders and pulling him close. It probably doesn't give Colton great leverage, but Colton shifts and then he's grinding in, kissing Alexander and moving his hips in small, sharp movements that have Alexander keening beneath him.

"I need," Alexander gasps, because he's on edge already, close enough to come and entirely ready to.

"Yeah, here," Colton says, and he sits back, grabbing Alexander's hip and holding him close, keeping his hips moving as he wraps his other hand around Alexander's cock. He jerks him off quick and tight, thumbing across the head as he keeps grinding into him, barely moving but still making it so, so good. Alexander groans and flexes his back, pinching a nipple tightly between his fingers and stuttering on an inhale when the sensations mix in his head, Colton buried deep inside him and Colton jerking him off and the sweet hot flash of pain in his chest, and Alexander whimpers and comes.

Colton doesn't stop moving, keeps his hand tight around Alexander's cock and hips flush against Alexander's ass even as Alexander starts to whine. "Tell me," Colton says, eyes focused on Alexander's face. "Tell me, Alexander, tell me if you're okay. We can stop, I can stop--"

"Don't stop," Alexander says, closing his eyes and pushing up into Colton's grip as well as he can. It's so much, too much, and Alexander wouldn't give it up for anything. "Keep-- keep going."

"God," Colton whispers. He squeezes Alexander even tighter for a second, then lets go and leans back, slipping out of him, and Alexander whines, reaching for Colton's shoulder. "Just," Colton says. "Turn over for me?"

"Yeah," Alexander says, breathing shallowly. He's still half-hard, and when he turns over, the drag of the sheet against his cock makes him shudder. He turns his head to the side and opens his mouth to ask what Colton wants next, but Colton puts his hand on Alexander's ass and pulls his cheeks apart, then pushes back into him hard and fast.

"Fuck, yeah," Colton says. He fucks into Alexander smoothly, and a dazed part of Alexander's brain thinks that Colton's just _good_ at it, at fucking him deep and hard. It's the kind of thing that comes from knowing someone as well as you know yourself, knowing their body and the way they move and everything they like. He can't help but think that nobody but his brother could fuck him just like this, could ever get him so deep and so _good_.

All he manages is a whine, but it makes Colton grunt. "Can you," he says, and his movements slow. "Sit up for me, baby. Come sit in my lap."

Alexander moans and clenches reflexively, which makes Colton thrust into him again. "Lemme," Alexander says, more slurred words than real speech, but Colton shifts back. Alexander gets his hands beneath him and pushes himself up slowly, then kneels up. Colton's hands go to his hips instantly, and he guides Alexander into his lap, his knees between Alexander's legs, holding him open as he sinks back down onto Colton's cock.

"Fuck, yeah, like that," Colton says. He buries his face in the crook of Alexander's neck, mouthing kisses there as he pushes up into Alexander again and again. "You want more yet?"

"Yeah," Alexander says, clenching around Colton on purpose this time.

"Okay," Colton says. He kisses Alexander's shoulder again as his hands move from Alexander's hips, tracing up his chest and cupping his pecs. Alexander's brain connects the dots half a second before Colton does anything, and he whines and pushes his chest into it as Colton pinches at his nipples.

It's so much more intense than Alexander pinching himself had been; it's both nipples, and he's so, so sensitive, and Colton loosens his fingers only to pinch even harder the next time. It makes Alexander's cock jerk, and all he can do is whimper and shudder and work his hips, fucking himself down onto Colton's cock.

"God," Colton groans, pinching Alexander's left nipple hard for a second before letting go entirely so he can wrap his fingers around Alexander's cock again. Alexander moans and twitches as Colton squeezes his cock and his right nipple in time, and it's all he can do to keep working his hips, trying to take Colton deeper and deeper every time he settles back down.

"Colton, please," Alexander asks, not even sure what he's asking for, what he wants, what he needs. He just knows that he _needs_, and Colton's so good to him, in him, everywhere around him.

"I've got you, baby, I've got you," Colton says. He lets go of Alexander's cock and puts a hand on his stomach, and then he starts meeting Alexander's thrusts, fucking up into him as Alexander works his hips down. He lets go of Alexander's nipple and moves his attention to the other one, his forearm brushing against Alexander's chest and making him cry out as Colton pinches hard again and again.

It's all Alexander can do to keep his hips moving as he closes his eyes and sinks into the feeling, the way he can feel his nipple throbbing even as Colton keeps working him, the feeling of his cock brushing against the hand Colton has spread over his stomach, the electric feeling of Colton fucking into him, sending sweet shocks of pleasure up his spine with every thrust. He's close again, so impossibly close, but he reaches back to tangle one hand in Coltons hair and covers Colton's hand on his stomach with the other, riding the feelings as much as he can.

"God," Colton gasps out, "I love you."

Alexander shouts as his whole body tenses, back arching as he clenches hard around Colton and comes again.

"I love you, I love you," Alexander says, squeezing his eyes shut so hard that he can feel a tear trail down his cheek. "God, Colton, I love you."

"Fuck," Colton says, and he pulls Alexander down into his lap and leans his forehead against Alexander's shoulder as he shudders and comes, nestled as deeply inside Alexander as he's ever been.

Alexander turns his head and rests it against Colton's, the sound of their breathing the only noise around them. "Hey," Alexander says when he thinks he's come back down enough to talk coherently. "You okay?"

Colton hums, rubbing his thumb against Alexander's stomach. "More than okay."

"Yeah?" Alexander asks, smiling.

"Just had incredible sex with this guy I'm in love with," Colton says, kissing Alexander's shoulder before lifting his head and kissing Alexander's cheek. "The most amazing brother in the world. Awesome boyfriend, too."

Alexander smiles. "Nah, I think you're wrong. He can't be as wonderful as mine."

Colton laughs and shifts, and Alexander shivers; the feeling of _too much_ isn't as good this time as it was before. Colton must notice, because he kisses Alexander's cheek again before tapping at his hip. "Here, kneel up," he says, hands going to Alexander's hips and helping him rise up. The mess is immediate, but all Alexander has the energy to do is slump forward onto the bed, and he hears Colton laugh quietly before curling up behind him and wrapping an arm around his chest.

"Nap," Alexander says, eyes already sliding shut. "And then we have to do stuff."

"Stuff," Colton echoes, and Alexander can feel his smile pressed against his shoulder. "Very specific."

"I try," Alexander agrees. "Hey, Colton?"

"Hm?" Colton asks.

"Love you," Alexander says, pressing back into his hold. 

Colton's arm tightens around his chest. "I love you, too," he says ,and Alexander's last thought as he drifts off to sleep is that he's never been this content in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a few more ideas for these two, but as the only content producer in this ship tag, I'm willing to hear requests. Anything you'd like to see? I can't promise I'll get to everything, but I sure can try!
> 
> (Also if someone else wants to join me in the ship tag please feel free to jump in 👀)


End file.
